


Holding Hands

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Apolline, Enjoltaire Week 2016, M/M, dads, enjoltaire week 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has a nightmare. Grantaire and Apolline make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

The year was 1832, the day…June 6th. It was early in the morning, maybe six or seven o’clock and the sun was just rising. Enjolras didn’t sleep the night before; he was too busy keeping an eye on the street before the barricade. The street that Jehan Prouvaire was executed on, the street that little Gavroche was murdered on by the French National Guard. The others didn’t get any sleep either, well the ones that were left: Feuilly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Joly, Marius, and Grantaire. Bahorel had been the first to die, besides Éponine who had taken a bullet for Marius. Bossuet got shot in the shoulder and by the time Joly got to him it was too late. 

Now the National Guard was approaching again, but the people had not risen with them. They were alone. They were the last barricade left, and they were running out of ammunition. As the guards attacked, Enjolras looked around to find his boyfriend, but Grantaire was nowhere to be seen. Enjolras ran into the café to try and shoot at them from above.

As he looked down and took aim, he saw Combeferre helping a wounded soldier off the ground. Another soldier approached him from behind, but Ferre didn’t see.

“Combeferre!” Enjolras shouted to his best friend in an attempt to warn him, but it was too late the soldier’s bayonet pierced Ferre’s heart before he even realized he was there. Enjolras watched as Combeferre took one last look at the heavens before he died. He heard Courfeyrac scream Combeferre’s name in tears.

Before long, Enjolras was the only one left. He’d seen all of his friends die, he’d lost Marius in the crowd, and he still hadn’t located Grantaire.

He was still staring out the window of the café in exasperation, hoping that maybe one of his friends would get up and start walking again, when the soldiers approached him and took aim. He turned around, ready to face death, when he saw him, Grantaire, the love of his life, emerge from behind the soldiers.

“Wait!” Grantaire shouted, “I’m with him.”

“Grantaire…” Enjolras whispered.

“Finish us both with one blow,” Grantaire told the guard before turning to Enjolras, “Do you permit it, Mon Ange?”

“Take my hand,” Enjolras responded with a smile, “I love you, Grantaire.” He squeezed Grantaire’s hand and felt tears forming in his eyes.

“I love you, too, E—,” was all Grantaire got out before the thirteen shots rang out, killing them both.

They died holding hands.

 

Enjolras’s eyes shot open, and his head sprang from the pillow as he shouted Grantaire’s name. He was in tears and breathing quite heavily.

Grantaire awoke with a bit of a start and sat up next to his husband, “Enjolras, it’s OK, Mon Ange, I’m right here.”

The year was 2016, it was 6:30 in the morning, and Enjolras had dreamt the whole thing.

Enjolras threw his arms around Grantaire and sobbed, burying his face in R’s shoulder, “You died…we both died…so did all of our friends.”

“Sshh,” Grantaire said pulling Enjolras in closer, “It was only a dream, love.”

“It felt so real,” Enjolras whispered.

“I know, it’s alright, Enj,” Grantaire comforted him.

“Daddy?” they heard a little voice from the doorway, “Why are you crying?”

They looked at their door and smiled, “Come here, Polly,” Enjolras said, “Daddy just had a bad dream.” 

Apolline walked over to their bed, and Grantaire lifted her onto the bed, placing her between himself and Enjolras. Grantaire smiled, “I think Daddy needs a hug, Polly.”

Apolline wrapped her little arms around Enj’s neck, “Is that better Daddy?”

Enjolras smiled and hugged his daughter back, “Much better, Princess,” he said squeezing her tightly.

“Daddy,” Apolline laughed, “You’re crushing me!”

Enjolras loosened his grip slightly as Apolline squirmed, “Sorry, Polly, Daddy just loves you so much.”

“I love you, too, Daddy,” Apolline smiled.

“Hey!” Grantaire said, “Papa doesn’t get any love?”

Apolline responded as she usually did by sitting on Grantaire’s stomach, “I love you, Papa!” she grinned.

“I love you, too, baby girl,” Grantaire said as he sat up and kissed Polly. 

“Papa!” Apolline groaned, “I’m not a baby anymore! I’m five years old!”

“My apologies, Princess,” Grantaire smiled, “You’re right, you’re a big girl now.”

Grantaire rolled over so Apolline fell onto the bed next to him as he tickled her sides.

Apolline screamed softly as she started laughing, “Papa, stop it!”  
When Grantaire didn’t stop, Polly had to try something different.

“Daddy, help me!’ she giggled.

“I’ll save you!” Enjolras said getting out of the bed and running around to Grantaire’s side. “You see, Polly, Daddy knows Papa’s weakness.”

Grantaire looked up at Enjolras, “Oh yeah? What is it then?”

Enjolras smirked and reached under the covers tickling Grantaire’s foot, “This!”

Grantaire immediately stopped tickling Polly to defend himself against Enjolras.

“Get him, Daddy!” Polly squealed as she moved onto Enj’s pillow.

Grantaire managed to spin himself around enough to drag Enjolras back onto the bed between him and Polly and begin tickling him.

“Oh no! Polly help me!” Enjolras laughed.

Apolline threw herself onto Enjolras, blocking Grantaire’s hands. Grantaire pulled both of them into his arms and didn’t let go for some time. 

Once they all stopped laughing and caught their breath, Enjolras shifted back onto his pillow, so that Apolline was again between her fathers. 

Before long, Apolline was asleep and her fathers were asleep soon after. Enjolras’s hand had found Grantaire’s under the covers, just below their daughter’s feet.

Enjolras smiled contently in his sleep, knowing that it had all been a dream and they hadn’t died. They were alive and well, as were all of their friends.

Enjolras and Grantaire still had a long ways to go before they died, and Enjolras knew that. He was perfectly happy not to think about it. He was fine right where he was, sleeping next to his daughter, holding tightly onto his husband’s hand


End file.
